How Surreal
by Undecided-thx
Summary: AU. Graylu week day one (posted late 'cause of ) Prompt- Myth/Legend. In which Loukia (Lucy) is a special girl in Ancient Greece, and Gray is LITERALLY a sex god. -How surreal...- Rated M. Lemon. Happy Graylu week!


Day one

Title- How surreal.

Okay, so, just to warn you, this is gonna be one of those fics where the characters names are changed. It's an AU, and takes place in Ancient Greece, so, of course, I couldn't have Lucy's name be 'Lucy'. I can keep Gray's name 'Gray', but just imagine her thinking of it as the Greek word for the color Gray. I'm sorry, I didn't really wanna change it, but... yeah. I'M SORRY! :'(

.

.

.

Really, I am. But, even though I wasn't alive in Ancient Greece, I'm sure there were no such names such as Lucy, so... yeah, so there, lol. :P I hope you don't mind too much, and enjoy! ;)

* * *

 _'How in the world did I get here?'_

Loukia stared straight ahead of her, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, her hand pressed to her robes in a desperate attempt to still it. She knew she should probably run, she knew better than to engage with what was ahead of her...

But she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to.

Because sleeping peacefully before the alter, seemingly perfectly comfortable on the stones, was a man. Well, one could call him that.

He seemed more like a god.

Perfectly toned body that rose and fell evenly with his breaths. His skin was smooth and seemed to glow in the moonlight falling on him. A mess of attractive, black hair fell into his eyes. Strong hands, and from what Loukia could see, beautiful, perfectly shaped, flawless lips. The huge stone statue of a beautiful woman cast dramatic shadows on his body, sending his features into sharp relief.

Well, he as a whole was flawless, as far as she could see.

Despite what every single ounce in her conscious mind was telling her, she took a step forward, then another.

This hadn't been the plan.

She was traveling, and when night had fallen and she hadn't found a place to rest, she'd come across a temple. She'd seen who the temple was for, but after paying her respects and ascending the steps, she'd seen the man laying there and all those thoughts had been wiped out of her mind.

Her steps were relatively quiet on the stone floors as she slowly approached him. A strand of her unusual, golden hair that had been neatly pinned up fell into her face, and she brushed it away with a dainty hand.

Now a mere six inches from the man, she knelt down on one knee, then slowly let the other touch the cold ground. Her chiton draped down around her and gathered on the floor as she leaned in for a closer look.

She blushed when she realized what she was doing and pulled back a bit. Why? Why was she drawn to this man like a moth to a flame? Wasn't it... peculiar, what she was doing? He smelled amazing, like vanilla and musk, and it was making her heart beat faster than she'd ever felt it beat.

And it took off all over again when she finally noticed that all he was wearing was a chiton like hers, except for the fact that most of his legs and all of his torso was exposed, leaving only a little to the imagination.

Her eyes raked his figure, taking in every aspect of it. His hair shone in the moonlight. His skin was a pale tan. He was well muscled, strong, but slim at the same time. A perfect face, as if it were sculpted from marble. Dark, beautiful eyelashes, and she could only imagine what it would be like to kiss those incredible lips.

Loukia sighed and clasped her hands. She shouldn't be here. She should leave, and let him be. Perhaps he was the same as her, traveling and in need of a place to rest. Well, he'd gotten here before she had, hadn't he? She should leave him be. She closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts once again.

And when she opened them, she was met with a dark gray, almost black, intense stare.

Loukia gasped and scrambled back. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me and I-" She searched desperately for a reasonable excuse, but found none.

"It's all right. Calm down." He said in a deep, soft voice that promptly made her melt where she sat.

The man sat up straight and smiled at her. "What is you name, miss?" He murmured.

Her name? What- oh. "L-Loukia..." She answered.

He reached forward and touched her hand. "What brings you to this temple, Loukia?" He asked, his eyes piercing into hers.

Loukia couldn't look away. "I-I was traveling and it became dark sooner than I expected... I needed a place to stay the night..." She trailed off, enchanted. "What's you're name again?" She whispered. Had he told her even?

The man blinked. "Ah, that's right." He dipped his head to her. "My name is Gray."

Loukia cocked her head. "As in... the color gray?" She looked at his eyes. "Ah, for your eyes... their onyx colored, dark gray. I see." She smiled at him. "It is unusual, but it's pretty."

He tipped his head again in answer and touched her golden locks. "Much like your hair. Unusual, but beautiful." He moved a little closer, and Loukia again caught the scent of vanilla and musk. Her breath hitched a little and a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow.

"Thank you, Gray." She said. His hand slid down her neck and rested gently on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered. "Who... who are you?" She blurted out. He wasn't normal, she couldn't help but feel that way.

Gray smiled. "Ah, so you noticed... most women don't bother to think... you have a well developed intuition, Loukia." He praised her. She blushed. Had she said it out loud? Or could he... did he know what she was thinking?

"Of course," he went on, and Loukia was snapped out of her flustered thoughts. She looked up at him. He was smiling again. "I would suspect nothing less from a child of a god." He murmured.

Loukia's heart skipped a beat. How had he known? Her hair? Some people from Northern Greece had blonde hair, so they normally didn't jump right to that conclusion, but... "How did you...?" She trailed off, confused.

Gray stood up and bowed to her, a grin on his face. "Call it a god to god connection, if you will." He looked her over. "Or a god to half goddess is more appropriate, no?" He straightened up. "Apollo, I presume?" He guessed.

Loukia hesitated, then nodded. Then, realizing that she was before a god, bowed her head and placed her hands on the ground in front of her. "You should not have bowed before me." She said, facing the ground.

Gray laughed softly. Loukia saw him kneel down in front of her, and the next moment, his hand touched her chin and drew it upwards. "I am no deity who feels the need to be bowed to. Especially not by a woman as beautiful as yourself." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and Loukia blinked in surprise. "I am known to the gods as Pothos, son of Zephyrus and Iris."

Loukia tensed. So that's why she was so... attracted to him. "Pothos... god of..." Her eyes trailed down his body before switching back up to his eyes. "God of sexual desire..." She finished, a bit breathlessly.

Gray-or Pothos, she wasn't sure which one he preferred to be called- nodded. "Or desire... or passion. I've become quite varied over the years. But yes, Pothos. The one and only. Now," His hand touched her forearm and trailed down it softly. Loukia shivered. "usually I am just in charge of giving people a little bit of a shove, but you, my dear..." he leaned in closer to her ear. "You've captured my attention."

Loukia sucked in a breath. "No, y-you're a god, I'm just-"

"Beautiful. Intelligent." He offered, gripping her hand. Loukia couldn't resist intertwining her fingers with his. "Does it really matter that I'm a god and you're a human? And not even a human, a half-god. Gods and humans have had relations for centuries. And if you think you are not enough for me," He brushed his lips over hers. "think again, please."

Loukia couldn't help herself. The heat in her stomach intensified, and she pressed her lips against his. Oh. They really were as incredible as they looked. Gray -she decided to call him that- smiled into her kiss, apparently amused by her eagerness, before returning with just as much, if not more, passion.

Why was she doing this? She didn't know him! Well, she certainly knew _of_ him, he was a god! But... didn't people get to know each other before going as far as they were?

Well. She decided it didn't matter to her... and it was obviously not going to matter to a god who's duty it was to bring about sexual desire in individuals.

So she gave in.

His hands moved down her figure, taking in her soft skin. He stopped kissing her lips, which were now red and slightly swollen from the kissing, and moved onto her neck. He trailed small kisses down to her collarbone, where he sucked lightly, creating a small, barely visible bruise.

Loukia hissed and touched the pin on her left shoulder. She slid out the pin that was holding that sleeve up, and let it clatter to the smooth stone floor. The sleeve fell, revealing her left shoulder and breast. She saw Gray's eyes flash and she took a deep breath. How about she turned the tables?

She'd have him longing for her instead of the opposite.

She leaned back, away from his touch and stood up, holding her hand over her exposed breast. She smiled slyly at him as he watched. Not hungrily, just... watched.

With her free hand, Loukia undid the right pin, letting it drop along with the sleeve. The upper part of her chiton fell about her waist, held up only by her belt. She stood, her upper half completely exposed, covered only by her hands.

She walked slowly around Gray, and when she was by his side, she sank to her hands and knees and crawled towards him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her bare chest to his. She smiled a little when she heard him inhale sharply through his nose.

She moved her lips closer to his, but barely touched them. Her hand traveled down his chest to the chiton that rested around his hips. Her fingers played with the edges of the fabric, before tugging them down, just a little bit.

"Okay, you've got me."

Loukia grinned at his words. "Oh? Have I made the 'god of desire' desire me?" She didn't know where her bravery was coming from. This was a god she was teasing!

His hands were on her in a second, one arm wrapped around her waist, one under her legs as he picked her up off the ground and pressed her into the folds of the giant stone statues robes, where she fit in comfortably.

He kissed her hard, and his hand ran over her chest. Loukia, who was sitting on the base of the statue, wrapped her legs around Gray. He gently squeezed her breast, eliciting a moan from her. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and leaned down from her lips to run his tongue over the other one. Loukia tightened her grip on him.

Gray smirked, looking pleased with himself, probably over regaining his position. "Are you ready?" He rasped into her ear. Loukia nodded and kissed him again, weaving her hands into his soft, raven black hair.

He smiled into the kiss and with one hand, unpinned his own clothing, letting it drop to the floor at his feet. He lifted Loukia from the statue, then knelt down and lay her out on the floor. He hovered over her, positioning himself. He eyed her and she nodded fervently. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he undid her belt and pulled off her chiton, and slowly entered her.

Loukia squeezed her eyes shut and very obviously tried to suppress a moan. Gray waited until she relaxed before he started to move. He began to thrust into her at a slow, even pace, and Loukia began to rock along with the motion, moving her hips up to meet his. Her hands slid up and around to his back and she held on to his shoulders, leaving small crescent moons where her perfect nails accidentally dug into his skin.

Gray leaned in and kissed her fiercely, pressing into her lips. His tongue licked her lower lip, and Loukia opened her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, running over her teeth, embracing her own tongue, before he pulled away for a breath. Loukia bit her lip, but her mouth opened anyways, and she moaned loudly, the sound resonating in the temple. Her face was flushed with excitement and heat, and her hips bucked.

Gray felt a familiar hot feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he groaned as it quickly built, urging him to let go. He placed his forehead against his and stiffened. His skin was slick with sweat, a combination of the activity and the hot summer night. Loukia shuddered and squirmed, panting heavily. Her eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and she gasped. After a moment, she let out a long breath, and opened her eyes, which she had closed. She smiled sleepily up at Gray, and he returned the smile.

He pulled out of her, and moved to lay beside her. He touched her cheek with his hot fingers, and she grinned. "You really are a beautiful woman." He murmured.

Loukia looked at him, turning her head to face him. "...thank you..." she accepted the compliment. She rolled over until she was pressed against him. She put an arm over his chest, and laid her head on his shoulder. "You were the first man to take me." She confessed, her cheeks pink.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Man?" He said.

Loukia giggled. "Well, whatever you want to be called. God. Deity. Man." She closed her eyes. "I have a question." She mumbled.

Gray played with a lock of her hair, which had come loose from it's pins during their activity. "Yes?"

"You're one of the Erotes... where are your wings?" She whispered, opening her eyes again.

Gray smiled. "I'll show them to you... if you meet with me again." He promised.

Loukia's smile faltered. "But I don't know when-"

Gray cut her off with a quick kiss. "The next temple of Aphrodite you come to, I'll be there. Keep a look out, Loukia." He touched his nose to hers and continued. "I have to go. I have duties to attend to. But we will see each other again, I swear."

Loukia bit her lip, then nodded. "Okay." She replied. Gray smiled at her.

"Until next time." He whispered.

Loukia blinked.

And he was gone.

She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, then shook her head. No, he was a god, he had many important things to do. Besides...

He had promised.

Loukia gathered up her clothes and put them back on. She pinned up her hair, and lay at the base of the statue, feeling sleep creeping up on her. Her eyelids dropped shut, and just before she fell asleep, she swore she could feel the brush of feathers on her cheek, leaving her warm and comfortable and safe.

She smiled.

How surreal.

.

.

.

EXTRAAA

.

.

.

"I swear, that's what I saw!"

"Stop lying, you're in your cups!"

"I saw them!"

A cloaked figure came up to the table where two men were sitting and talking (rather loudly).

"What did you see?" The figure asked. His green, somewhat cat-like eyes glinted in interest at the topic. He made sure that his salmon colored hair was properly hidden before sitting down with them.

One of the men looked at him. "This man is claiming that he saw an Erote and Theros making love in the temple of Aphrodite." He scoffed. "It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? As if god's would be so intimate in the mortal world."

The man in the cloak looked to the man who had originally told the story. "How do you know they were gods?" He asked.

The man leaned forward, glad to have someone listen. "The Erote had huge black wings, and Theros was glowing in the moonlight." He slammed his fist down on the table. "I swear that's what I saw!"

The figure let the man's voices drift into the background as he stood up and quietly left the restaurant. When he was out, he gritted his teeth and scowled at the sky.

"Dammit, Pothos! Could you be more obvious!?" He muttered.

He thought he could here his raven haired brother laughing and calling out, "Jealous, Himeros!?"

Himeros rolled his eyes and began to walk down the dark streets.

"Be discreet, you idiot."

"Who's an idiot!?"

"Hah! I _knew_ you were there!"

"Go soak your head, lover boy!"

"You're calling me a lover boy?! Come here and I'll beat some sense into your ever-loving ass!"

"At least I have more fun than you do!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Idiot."

"Moron."


End file.
